Rolling in the deep
by AmoRay
Summary: Loving someone will often bring out the best in a person.In Hermione's situation loving someone only unleashes anger she did not know she possessed.Can they mend what was broken. RATED M for a reason. R&R please. Now complete..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything..

A/N: So here's the down low. I altered the characteristics of Hermione and Narcissa for this story. Hope you's like it. If not I can build a bridge and get over it. And oh this is a femmeslash. Don't like it then don't read it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Under her spell I can't break<em>

_I just can't stop"_

_Neyo_

Hermione paced the floor of her small living room. She was angry no scratch that, she was furious. It was very rarely that she was this furious. But when she was, especially with this particular person, she wished that she had never laid eyes on her.

"Wicked bitch." She muttered walking to the fridge to get a Butterbeer.

She dumped herself on the sofa and took a long swig from the bottle. She sat with the beer in her hands for a moment thinking of the things that had happened over the last year. She questioned how could she have been so stupid not to see what was really going on? Why did she give into her feelings? She knew what the stakes were. She knew she could end up getting her heart ripped out of her. But what hurt the most was that she had to find out, when it was plastered on the front page of the Daily Prophet!

She leant forward and grabbed the morning's newspaper off the coffee table. On the front page was a very relieved looking Lucius Malfoy kissing his wife, Narcissa. If a muggle picture was worth a thousand words, then what was a magical moving photo? Hermione wondered. She took a sip of her drink and sighed.

A dozen Butterbeers later Hermione heard the doorbell ring. She groaned and stumbled to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked

"It's Gin" A familiar voice said back.

She opened that door to meet the concern look on the redhead's face.

"Aw Mione" Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"It's okay Ginny gin gin" Hermione giggled "I'm fine."

They made their way into the living room. Hermione sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to her for Ginny to join.

"Mione, I saw today's paper." Ginny sat down

Hermione laughed bitterly "So did I."

"Then that explains why you're not at work and drunk at 1:30 in the afternoon" Ginny said

"Yeah" Hermione hung her head in shame "I just couldn't help it Gin."

Ginny and Harry were the only other people that knew of Hermione's relationship with Narcissa. It wasn't because their friend told them either. It was by chance. Ginny had randomly called gone to Hermione's flat one Sunday morning for a visit. It was the first time Ginny had seen Hermione appear nervous. Ginny had asked what was bothering her. All she said was that the pressure from her job at the ministry was getting to her. Ginny simply nodded but couldn't help notice that Hermione kept stealing a glance at her room door.

Ginny sat back and looked at her friend. Hermione was wearing her robe. Her hair was bushier than normal. Ginny had put it down to 'sleep hair. But then as she looked closer, she noticed the glow on Hermione's face, and the sudden fullness of her lips. Ginny immediately put it altogether. Her friend was seeing someone. It would explain everything. Hermione's 'sex hair', the way her face glowed. Her lips bruised from kissing. And her the fact that she was distracted with her room door.

It did not take long for Hermione to cave into Ginny's questions. And when she told Ginny who she was seeing, Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor. She had never once suspected that her friend was attracted to woman. After the admission, they had agreed that the only other person Ginny could tell would be Harry. He was her husband after all.

Once Harry found out he went to visit Hermione. She was nervous of what her best friend would think of her now. But she was surprised when he hugged her and told her that he would always love her as his sister, even if she was seeing a Malfoy.

Over the year that Narcissa was with Hermione, they often had dinner with Harry and Ginny. At first it was uncomfortable and formal. Until one night Ginny asked Hermione why she preferred blondes to brunettes. All four cried in fits of laughter. Harry made a comment about Narcissa being a vast improvement from Krum. Hermione had to cover her mouth as she laughed or she would of spray her friends with wine. Narcissa said that Hermione had options as Pansy Perkins was always interested in the bookworm. While Harry and Ginny held their sides in laughter, Hermione murmured that Narcissa was the only one she wanted, making the blonde blush. Those were the good times.

At present Ginny was worried about her friend.

"Mione, has she gotten in contact with you?" Ginny asked

Hermione nodded as she took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"And what did she say?"

"I don't know." Hermione answered "I threw the letter on the coffee table and haven't looked at it since."

Hermione felt a hand hit her head.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" She asked rubbing her head

"For not reading her letter" Ginny surged forward and picked a white folded paper off the table. "May I?"

"Yeah sure. It's probably a pack of lies anyway." Hermione muttered

"No Mione, I don't think that it is." She said seriously "You may be angry but you still love her. And from what I've seen over the past year. She loves you too."

Hermione rested her head on the back of the couch and sighed.

Ginny opened the letter and read it to Hermione.

_My Love_

_I am guessing that by now you have seen the Daily Prophet. Please meet me at the Three Broomsticks, room 12. At 9:30 tonight .I can explain everything._

_Only yours_

_Cissy_

"Are you going to meet her tonight?"

Hermione looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"At least let her explain. It might not be as it seems."

"Fine I'll go." Hermione said firmly "I need to sleep this alcohol off because if I go anywhere near her like this, I'm liable to either end up killing her or sleeping with her."

* * *

><p>Hours later Hermione had woken from her dreamless sleep, showered and brushed her hair and teeth. She dressed herself in her favourite jeans, a white tank top and grey woollen coat. She knew that she still had time but she apparated to the Three Broomsticks anyway.<p>

The pub itself was quiet, hardly anyone there. Hermione approached the bar to talk to Hannah.

"Hey Hannah."

"Hey Hermione" She smiled "What can I get you?"

"I need the spare key to room 12" Hermione lowered her voice.

"That room has already been booked by Narcissa Malfoy." Hannah frowned

"I know" Hermione replied "I'm meeting her there. But I don't want to wait down here."

Hannah disappeared behind the bar for a moment and then came back with a key in her hand.

"I don't know why I'm doing this." She said handing the key over to Hermione "Just be careful Hermione."

Hermione tried to smile. She assured Hannah that she would be fine and made her way to the room.

Narcissa walked into the Three Broomsticks. She nodded at the barmaid and quickly made her way up to the room she had booked. She had thought about how she was going to explain to Hermione about Lucius being released from Azkaban. But somehow she felt as though, whatever she said would not be good enough.

She opened the door to the room and gasped when she saw Hermione sitting on a chair glaring at her. She rushed forward "Mia".

"Sit" Hermione said coldly

Hurt by the rejection Narcissa sat opposite Hermione and folded her hands in her lap.

"You have some explaining to do." Hermione tried to say harshly.

"I can and I will." Narcissa began "But you have to remember that I love you Mia."

Hermione's jaw clenched

"You have a very weird way of showing it Narcissa."

_Now you are calling me Narcissa_ the blonde thought _Why does it hurt so much?_

"It's not what you think." Narcissa whispered "I don't love him. I never have. You know that."

"Then explain to me the picture in the paper" Hermione demanded "Any why you didn't tell me that he was getting released from Azkaban."

"Last month the ministry had informed me of Lucius's pending release. I didn't know what to do. Being with Lucius is not what I want." She said calmly "He asked that I meet him when he was released. And I went, only to tell him it was over. But he kissed me."

Narcissa spoke again after a long pause of silence.

"It's you I want to be with Mia. We just may have to wait a while."

"After all this time you still can't leave him." Hermione sneered

"Mia, I have been married to him for over twenty years" Narcissa retorted "I can't just leave him. He needs me."

"Needs you" Hermione laughed bitterly "Then he can fucken well have you. I have to leave."

Hermione stood and walked toward the door.

"Mia please don't walk out on me"

Hermione turned to find Narcissa's beautiful blue eyes teary.

"Why not?" She retorted "You easily ran back into his arms."

Narcissa stood and closed the distance between them. She reached out and touched Hermione's hand but the young witch backed away. "Lucius just needs time to adjust back to normal life. Once he has, I will come to you. But until then perhaps we can meet here."

"It's either all or nothing" Hermione said firmly

"Mia please don't do this." The tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You can't have the best of both worlds Narcissa" Hermione whispered and walked to the door.

"Mia don't leave me!" Narcissa begged

Hermione put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. _Don't look back_ her mind kept telling her.

"Mia!"

_Don't look_ _back_ her mind repeated. She opened the door.

"Mia please"

Hermione turned and looked back to find Narcissa sobbing uncontrollably. The vulnerability in the older witches actions made Hermione wonder if she was making the right decision. She watched as Narcissa bury her face into her hands. Never before had Narcissa displayed so much emotion.

Hermione stepped out and slammed the door shut.

Narcissa fell to her knees and wailed. She felt the tears running downs the palms of her hands. Her makeup was probably smudged. She was acting like a love sick teenager. But she did not care.

* * *

><p>A week had passed from the last time Hermione had seen Narcissa. It was hell. She sat at the kitchen table with her work sprawled around her. Anyone who would have seen her would think that she was working, but she was not. It was a Friday night and the twenty year old sat there staring blankly at her parchment. Her mind kept going back to that night in the Three Broomsticks. When she walked out of the room, she was tempted to walk back in when she heard Narcissa wail. She wanted to hold her. But she couldn't. And as much as she wanted to go back to Narcissa, she wouldn't do it just to have her heart broken every time Narcissa would go back to him. To distract herself, Hermione through herself into her work, leaving early in the mornings and returning only to shower and sleep. But even that could not take her mind off Narcissa.<p>

Her entire flat reminded her of the passionate night's they shared, the times where they would have dinner in the living room or the laughs that echoed in the flat. Breaking up was difficult she concluded. She was lonely and miserable. But she had done it for the right reasons. Narcissa could not have her in the privacy of her room if she was going to be on the arm of her husband in public. The blonde was not helping matters either. Every day of the week she had sent a letter. Hermione had accepted them from the owl and shoved each one in her desk draw. It was better if she pretended the affair did not happen.

She sighed and then jumped at the loud ring of the doorbell.

Who on earth would be visiting at 10:30 at night? She thought.

She opened the door to meet the person she had been trying to avoid.

"Hello" Narcissa said quietly

Hermione eyed the older witch and admired how beautiful she was. Her blonde hair fell free on her shoulders. Her red ruby robes altered to emphasize her curves. She looked drained, tired even. There were dark circles under her eyes, insulting the pale skin.

"Hello" Hermione replied evenly.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"I..er..I don't think that's a good idea." Hermione stuttered.

"Please Mia" Narcissa begged

Hermione sighed and let the blonde into her flat.

Narcissa followed her into the living room. She glanced around the unusual untidy flat. Coffee mugs and take out cartons littered the living room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione stood at the kitchen door.

Narcissa dragged her eyes away from the messy coffee table and turned to Hermione. "You haven't responded to any of my letters."

"I've been busy." Hermione leant her shoulder against the door frame.

Her patience wearing thin, Narcissa gritted her teeth. "Too busy to write back to me."

Hermione grunted.

"I've been waiting for any word from you and I've gotten nothing back but a hungry owl." She fumed.

"What do you want that's so important?" Hermione changed the subject

Narcissa frowned "You didn't read any of the letters did you?"

Hermione shook her head "No."

For a brief moment Narcissa's face fell. She was hurt, disappointed and angry. She was a woman who was not accustomed to being ignored.

"You are just going to give up aren't you?" Narcissa growled.

The younger witch stared the blonde square in the eyes. "You done that for the both of us."

"NO. I. DID'NT!" She hissed

"YES. YOU. DID" Hermione yelled back. "when is it going to dawn on you that it doesn't matter if we are together or not, you will always go back to him."

Narcissa flinched. Hermione had never raised her voice at her before. It was quite unnerving.

"We have already been through this Narcissa" Hermione continued "It's over. We're over."

Narcissa stepped closer to Hermione. They were inches away from each other before she whispered "We will never be over."

"Why did you really come here Narcissa?" Hermione said harshly "Have you come for a decent fuck? Is Lucius not quite hitting the right spot?"

Before Narcissa could register what she had done, it was too late. Hermione rubbed her cheek to ease the sting from the slap.

Narcissa's face softened "Mia"

Hermione growled.

Narcissa took a step back, only to be grabbed by the throat and pushed up against the wall.

"Mi…a" She chocked. Almost like a lion, Hermione hissed bearing her teeth, her eyes looking predatory when her grip tightened on Narcissa's throat.

Narcissa's eyes widened in fear. "Mi..a"

"Is this what you came here for?" Hermione said menacingly.

Narcissa was struggling to breathe. She could feel the blood slowly drain from her face. "I..I.."

They stared at each other down. Hermione loosened her grip on Narcissa, letting her catch her breath.

Then the young witch attacked her, moving her lips roughly around the blonde's pretty red mouth. When Narcissa started to kiss Hermione back, it took a feral turn. Their tongues tangled each one fighting for dominance. Hermione loosen the grip on Narcissa's throat and let her hands drop to her hips.

Narcissa bit Hermione's lip when she failed to push her against the wall. Hermione broke away and growled. The older witch moaned as Hermione's lips and tongue laid a savage attack along the column of her throat, leaving love bites in its trail. Narcissa thrust her pelvis forward. Hermione knew what she wanted. And lead her to the bedroom.

Hermione stripped Narcissa out of her clothes. Her ruby robe tossed somewhere on the floor. Her emerald dress and bra and panties soon carelessly littered the floor. She pulled Hermione down as she fell on the bed.

They kissed ferociously again. Hermione on top of her pulled away. The blonde moaned as the younger witch took her entire areola into her mouth. She sucked and gently bit the rosy red nipple. The action drove Narcissa crazy in torture. She hissed as Hermione left her breast and place opened wet mouth kisses down her belly.

Hermione reached the triangle of light blonde hair and sat up, draping two pale legs over her shoulders. Her hands cupped the blonde's buttocks, she slowly lifted her. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the still fully clothed witch.

Hermione grunted still angry at the blonde.

"You will never get this from him" She growled before devouring the blonde.

"Oh merlin" Narcissa moaned

Hermione leisurely made one long lick from her entrance to her swollen bud. She then began to tease her by tracing long wet figure eights with her tongue, deliberately missing the attentive bud.

Narcissa groaned at the torture and tried to angle her hips where Hermione had no choice but to give her pleasure point attention. It didn't work. The brunette's hold on her backside was too strong. Frustrated Narcissa swore. She was aching to be released.

Hermione smiled into the blonde's most intimate parts and made another figure eight with her tongue.

"Oh for fucksakes" The blonde swore loudly "Can you fuck-"

Her tirade of expletives turned into a loud groan as Hermione's lips closed around her clit. Her hips arched and the brunette entered one then two fingers into her.

"Oh" Narcissa's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Hermione continued to suck hard on the pleasure spot, while her fingers moved inside of her. It was not long before the blondes moans became loader. Her hips began to grind to the motions of Hermione's actions.

The famous bookworm looked up to find the blonde's head thrown back, her mouth falling open at each thrust.

"Oh God" Narcissa groaned gripping on to the sheets. She was only moments away from the pinnacle she desired.

Hermione moved faster and suck even harder. The movement caused the blonde to buck involuntarily.

Her hips thrust powerfully further into her lovers face, her heels dug into her back. She even came with such force her legs shook violently. Even the poor neighbours would have heard her loud groans of pleasure.

A few moments later, Hermione gently laid Narcissa's legs down on the bed. They stared at each other. Narcissa possibly more beautiful now with messy blonde sex hair and a rosy red face, watching her made Hermione's heart ache. Sighing she got off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

While Hermione was in the bathroom Narcissa laid slightly uncomfortable on the bed. Physically she was fine. How could she not be after what Hermione just done to her? Somehow emotionally it did not feel right. Firstly, Hermione was furious and acted as an unleashed Lioness, although Narcissa did not mind it was still frightening. Secondly, she knew that her young lover would still not want a relationship just because they had angry sex. And lastly, she, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, the ice queen, felt guilty.

'Is this not what you wanted?' a small voice asked in her head.

'Did I have to push her over the edge for it?' she asked back silently.

'It was better than getting kicked out wasn't it?' the voice retorted

'I wished she had of shut the door in my face' she replied

Hermione stood over the basin and washed her face for the third time. She wiped her face dry and made her way back to the bedroom. She stood at the door and took the breath of her life and then entered.

She frowned to find that the room was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I had to neglect making my niece's Easter egg baskets to finish this chapter..Does that make me a bad aunty? Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: And no I don't own anything.**

'_The scars of your love, remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all'_

_The rays of early morning light shone through the blinds of Hermione's bedroom. The lovers laid on the bed, quietly talking to each other._

_Narcissa stretched and rolled on to her belly._

_Hermione grinned and took the opportunity to tease the older witch. _

_She hovered over Narcissa's naked body and gently caressed her fingertips down her spine._

_Narcissa turned her head and looked at her lover. She wiggled and then smiled before whispering "That tickles."_

"_Does it?" The brunette grinned _

"_Yes!" Narcissa laughed as her brown eyed lover repeated her movements._

_Hermione trailed her fingers further down Narcissa's body. She stopped momentarily on the at the blonde's buttocks and drew lazy circles._

"_Are you having fun?" Narcissa said after a few silent moments._

_Hermione looked up to find two sparkling blue eyes focused on her._

"_Yes" She answered_

_They held eye contact as Hermione lowered her head and gently brushed her lips against the blonde firm bum._

_Narcissa raised an eyebrow._

"_Now you can't say kiss my ass" Hermione answered the silent question. "Because I already have."_

_Narcissa rolled her eyes and giggled before murmuring. "I can say kiss my ass again."_

"_And you know that I would do it" Hermione said quietly "I'd do almost anything to make you happy."_

_The blonde sunk her head further into the pillow and smiled shyly._

"Earth to Hermione Granger!" a voice rudely interrupted her flashback.

Hermione snapped her head up to find Ginny standing at her office door.

"About time" Ginny laughed "I've been standing here for five minutes trying to get your attention."

Hermione cleared her throat. 'Sorry Ginny. Come in."

The red head entered and sat opposite her friend.

Hermione smiled .

Ginny smiled in return.

"So how have you been?" Ginny said looking around the tidy office.

"Good" Hermione tried to say brightly

Ginny rolled her yes. "Stop lying, you sound stupid."

Hermione leant her elbows on her desk and rested her head in her hands.

"It's easier if I pretend that it's ok." She murmured.

"Well you've had seven hours to get 'it' right and go and see her." Ginny said dryly "Even though, it has been nearly six weeks, I'm sure she will understand?"

The brunette's head snapped up

"What do you mean I've had seven hours?" She asked "What are you even talking about?"

Ginny frowned "You don't know do you?"

"No" Hermione frowned

"You mean to tell me that you have not read today's newspaper?" Ginny accused.

"I've been here since yesterday" Hermione said defensively "And no I haven't read today's paper."

Ginny's eye widened.

"Mione." She said carefully "There's something you need to know."

" Enlighten me" Hermione threw her hands in the air

"Well" Ginny took a deep breath "Narcissa has divorced Lucius."

They were both silent for a moment. Ginny watched her friend absorb the information. Hermione's eyes widened at first with a flicker of hope. It quickly vanished and was replaced by the pursing of her lips and frowning of her brow.

"That's good for her" Hermione tried to make it sound as if she didn't care.

"Mione" Ginny began

"No Gin" Hermione held her hand up "Don't you think that she would have told me? Well she hasn't and we aren't together anymore. And I'm over it."

Hermione knew she was lying. She was not over Narcissa. She was not sure whether or not she ever will be over Narcissa. Hell, she even spent most of her days finding herself having flash backs of the times they shared. She had to take to sleeping in her office as her bed reminded her of that night she nearly chocked Narcissa to death. The memory of her anger that night hunted her.

She could not blame Narcissa for her outburst. She knew she had crossed the line. That probably was reason why Narcissa left so soon afterward. How she wished things were different between them.

But they weren't.

"Well if you think that you're over her, then prove it." Ginny challenged

Hermione glared at her friend

"Go on a date with Ron." Ginny almost laughed "Tonight."

"No way!" Hermione shrieked

"Why not?"

"Well in case you haven't already noticed Ginny, I'm into women." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "And even if I wasn't, there is no way in hell I would ever date your brother."

Ginny threw her head back and laughed.

"This isn't funny Ginnerva." The brunette said annoyed. "Why can't I go out for dinner with you and Harry?"

The red head's laughter slowly subsided.

"S..sorry" She breathed heavily . "And no you can't come out with us. Harry and I are going to be baby making tonight."

"You should be." Hermione retorted. "Now that was the most revolting piece of information you have ever given me. I do look at Harry as if he were my brother."

"Seriously Hermione just go for dinner." Ginny said. "Let 'your hair out', even if it's with my obnoxious brother."

Hermione closed her eyes.

"He would not try anything on you." Ginny continued. "Not after what happened after the war."

The brown eyed woman giggled at the memory of Ron's high pitched scream when she hexed him. He had tried to kiss her and she saw red.

"Just look at it as dinner with a friend." Ginny urged.

"Ok I'll have dinner with him." The brunette said. "But I won't hesitate to hex his _'bits'_ again if he gets too comfortable."

It was seven thirty Hermione ran through Diagon Alley. She had no time to go home and dress, not that she wanted to impress Ron. But it would have been more comfortable to get out of her black pencil skirt, white blouse and those damn impractical black heels. The afternoon had been a blur. After Ginny left, she sent a note to Ron. He confirmed within the hour while she worked through her never ending stack of files.

She rushed past people walking on the pavement in a frantic pace. She needed to make sure that the new Italian restaurant was not fully booked or they would end up having pub food for dinner.

She finally skidded to a stop at the door and took the time to catch her breath, smoothing her skirt out. She turned the door handle and entered the restaurant.

"Welcome to Ambrosia Madame. How may I help you?" The dark man at the front of house asked.

Hermione smiled before she translated "The nectar of the gods."

"Si si" The man smiled.

"Do you have any available tables?" She asked

"Yes we do."

"Could I have a table for two?"

As she followed the polite waiter through the restaurant, she thanked Merlin that it was well lit and not too intimate. She did not want Ron to think that she was _interested_ in him. She sat down at the table dropping her purse on the table and ordered a glass of wine. As she waited for her drink she noticed that most of the patrons were couples and groaned. She checked her watch and decided that she still had time to go to the bathroom.

She stood and made her way to the back of the restaurant. She passed by more occupied tables and stopped dead in her tracks.

In the far corner of the room she saw Narcissa sitting alone. Slowly moving her fork around her food, she did not seem interested. It was as if her mind was far away from her plate. Hermione felt the beat of her heart pick up. She stood stock still as she stared almost star struck at the blonde.

Her hair was neatly pulled into a bun. The sexy black number she wore complimented her pale skin. She was more captivating than ever. Hermione groaned inwardly as she took in the blonde's features. The suborn tilt of her chin, the curve of her lips, her aristocratic nose.

Hermione closed her eyes and she could swear that she could smell the blonde. A crisp refreshing sent of jasmine.

Caught in her own wayward thoughts she did not detect that Narcissa now stood in front of her.

An awkward moment followed as brown eyes slowly opened to meet blue.

Breaking the silence, Narcissa spoke formerly. "Miss Granger."

"Mrs Malfoy." Hermione replied.

"Actually it's Ms Black now."

Hermione nodded "Forgive me. I did hear."

Narcissa frowned.

'Well don't just stand there girlfriend. Say something to her.' A voice urged in Hermione's head.

"The fine weather seems to be treating you well Ms Black…You look…_Good_." Hermione struggled.

'For someone who is labelled the smartest witch of her age, is that all managed to come up with that?' a sarcastic voice whispered in her head.

'Shut up.' Hermione growled inwardly.

Narcissa's nostrils flared. "So it would seem."

The brunette sighed. They once shared way more than just an awkwardly formal conversation. She wanted to reach out and touch the blonde. She wanted many things. But she dared not to go there and touch the blonde.

Instead they stood there in silence. Both witch's unsure of what to say.

"Hermione!"

Hermione spun around and saw Ron standing by her purse. She smiled quickly and turned back to Narcissa.

"I must leave." The older witch snapped coldly.

"It's not what you think." Hermione explained. "We're just having dinner."

Narcissa stared icily at her and walked away. Inside she felt her heart breaking again. Of all people why him? They had shared no mutual interest. He did not know what Hermione liked and what she did not like. He merely liked the idea of being with a smart beautiful woman. Narcissa was half tempted to pull her wand out of her purse and hex him for even being near her Mia. He was an utter pig and he did not deserve her.

As she passed Ron, Hermione stopped her.

"Narcissa." She called

The blonde turned around to face the young witch.

"You really do look..Well." Hermione said.

Narcissa nodded and briskly walked away.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as they sat down.

"Nothing." Hermione snapped.

"Didn't look like nothing." He mumbled "I don't know why you are so close to her anyway Mione. She is the wife of a DeathEater."

"If it wasn't for her Ronald, Harry would be dead." Hermione retorted. "And she divorced Lucius, so drop it."

"People like her would never do anything unless it benefits themselves." He said without thinking. "She's probably more evil than her deranged sister."

Hermione felt her face turning red in anger. He did not know what Narcissa was really like. He did not know that she was a woman who had every materialistic thing one could possibly want, but longed for love and comfort. How dare he judge her Cissy.

"Get off your high horse Ronald" Hermione seethed. "It's common knowledge that you have used your _'fame'_ to get women into bed with you."

The red head gasped wide eyed at his bookworm friend.

"Don't know why you're so shocked." Hermione carried on. "We all know your little ginger ninja has been in one too many chambers of secrets."

Ron paled and shifted uncomfortably.

They did not speak a word while they waited for their food. Hermione was distracted from seeing Narcissa again. Ron was trying to find a way to start a conversation without annoying Hermione again. He figured he should start with the most simplistic of subjects. Her job. He expected her to launch into a full rant about how her job functioned within the ministry. However, she cut it down into two words. Stressful and demanding.

And that's how dinner was for Ronald. Hermione gave short answers to his questions. She asked questions and seemed distracted as he answered.

As they parted for the night he suggested that they should have dinner again. She shrugged before quickly leaving.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in her office cradling a glass of fire whiskey in her hand. Her dinner with Ronald was not quite what she had expected, but it served him right for talking about Narcissa like that. She reached forward and opened one of the letters that she had been staring at for the hour.<p>

_My Love,_

_I know that you are upset and I cannot blame you. But please do not let it hinder what we have._

_Only yours _

_Cissy_

Too late for that, Hermione thought bitterly. She drained the remaining liquid from the glass. As it burned its way down her body she opened the next letter.

_My Love,_

_I cannot help but think of you today. You seem to always be on my mind. _

_Do you remember the first time we actually spoke? It was at the Leaky Cauldron. I was the only person in the pub who was alone. In your boldness you came and casually sat down opposite me._

_I remember being cold and asking why on earth were you sitting near me. You smiled and said 'even the most numb need someone to talk to every now and then.'_

_I recall that when I went home that night, you were all I thought about. _

_I miss you._

_Only yours_

_Cissy._

"I miss you too" Hermione murmured in her empty office. She blinked back the tears and opened the next letter.

_My Love,_

_It is Wednesday, our night out for dinner._

_Will you be joining me?_

_The tradition was your idea if I remember correctly. After the night at the Leaky Cauldron you sent a letter wanting to know if I'd like to have dinner with you. That's where it started._

_We would meet once a week. The connection was strong between us. I had never felt so attracted to someone else before. It was as if every time I saw you or heard your voice I was dragged away by an undertow far more powerful than the Dark Lord himself. _

_Then one Wednesday night dinner we were discussing magical literature. You rambled off some names I had not heard of. When I asked who you were talking about. You laughed and said that I may not be interested because you were referring to muggle literature._

_To your surprise I asked if I could see some of the material you had mentioned. And somehow we ended back in the spare room of your flat looking at books. I must admit my thoughts were not entirely on what you were showing me. And I think that it's fair to say that neither were yours. For we both found excuses to touch each other, even when physical contact was not needed._

_I remember standing by the bookshelf scanning the columns of your vast collection. You came up behind me and gently laid your hand on my waist. My breathing became heavier and in my stomach butterflies fluttered around._

_You gently pulled me back to your chest; I felt your breast pressed against my back. "It's getting late." You murmured. I am only focused on how the heat of your breath chases a shiver down my spine. I stay silent until you laugh and it feels as though you have sent a hurricane down my back. I squirm not realising I grind my bottom into your pelvis._

_Your hands slid down my dress, resting lightly on my hips. I feel the tip of your nose brush against my ear. You whisper "Stay with me."_

_I still recall being astonished as we lay in each other's arms, as you told me that it was your first time sleeping with anyone. I did not believe you because of your skill in the art of love making. You blushed and explained that you had read about it._

_I love you._

_Please meet me tonight. _

_Only yours_

_Cissy_

Hermione poured more fire whiskey into the glass. She drained the contents as the memory of her first time with Narcissa lingered on her mind. The soft moans of pleasure and the sharp gasps that came out of the older witch's mouth that night would never leave Hermione.

She shook her head and opened the next letter.

_My love,_

_I take that from your absence last night, you are still angry. I just need more time and then I'll be yours. _

_Please reply_

_Only yours_

_Cissy._

Feeling a little light headed from consuming too much fire whiskey in too short of a time; she fumbled to open the last letter.

_My Love,_

_Last night as I watched the flames of the fire I reminisced about the time you took me to the park. I remember I was hesitant in going because I was frightened of what people would think. You laughed and then assured me that it was the nineties, we were going to a muggle park and no one would care. And you were right. As you held my hand while we walked through the park, no one looked twice at us. As you kissed my cheek, no came over to spit on us. That day was the first time I realised I was in love with you._

_You are far more than what I deserve. I wish I had your courage to just live for myself and you._

_I will find a way soon. I promise._

_Only yours_

_Cissy_

Hermione buried her face in the palms of her hands. No one would know the famous bookworm stayed in her office till the early hours of the next morning crying.

* * *

><p>Narcissa hurried quickly back to her room at the Three Broomsticks. Once inside she slumped down on to the bed.<p>

'What did she mean by 'you really do look good' Narcissa thought.

She sat back up and unpinned her hair, letting it rest on her shoulders.

So much had happened over the last seven or so weeks. After leaving Hermione's flat that night, she returned to Malfoy Manor.

She paced the floor of her bedroom. She was glad that she did not share a room with Lucius. She was relieved that she had the privacy to think about what she was going to do.

Her letters had not done anything to change Hermione's mind. The fact that she had shown up at the younger witch's flat done nothing to solve the dilemma she faced .If anything, it made things worse.

She didn't go there to infuriate Hermione. She merely wanted the younger witch to realise what they had as a couple was not worth losing. But she achieved nothing. She had gotten nowhere but to a quivering mess as Hermione gave her the most intense orgasm she ever had.

All her life decisions were made for her. She did not have the choice in who she married. She didn't even have the choice in who she spoke to. Why she was letting that lifestyle of submission over rule her love life, she did not know.

She walked into the bathroom and with the flick of her wand, the taps began to fill the bath with water. She stood in front of the mirror slowly peeling her clothes off. Once she was fully naked she looked up at her reflection. Her neck, breasts and stomach were covered in the marks her lover had left. She bit her lip knowing that Hermione done that on purpose to claim her.

As she sank down into the hot bubbly water she sighed. Her thoughts drifted to some of the moments she had with Hermione.

'_I would do almost anything to make you happy.'_ She remembered her young lover had once told her.

After over an hour in the bath, Narcissa dried herself and dressed in warm woollen clothing. She had pinned her hair into a bun and glamour charmed the marks on her neck.

She had made her decision.

The blonde strode to the other side of the manor. She did not bother knocking on the door, she just strode in and woke Lucius.

She told him that she wanted a divorce.

At first he ranted that the Malfoy reputation would be dragged through the mud. She reminded him that he had already done that, serving time in Azakaban. He asked who she was leaving him for. She shrugged and said she was doing it for herself. He then went into a tirade about how she would not have the lifestyle she had come accustomed to. He could not understand why firstly his son and now his wife were walking away from their obligations as Malfoy's.

Then she finally snapped, saying that if she wanted a divorce. She was going to get one. And she did.

The next morning she moved out of the manor and into the room at the Three Broomsticks. She decided that there was no point remaining in Malfoy Manor until the divorce was finalised. She sent a letter to Draco informing him of the separation. His reply was quick and concise with a 'took you long enough'.

For the next six weeks she tried to find a way to get in contact with Hermione. She wanted the younger witch to know that she had left Lucius. She wanted her lover to know that she had finally got the courage to leave a life that was consumed with lies and deceit. But she could not bring herself to write another letter to the stubborn witch in the fear of being ignored again.

She had hoped Hermione would read about the divorce in the newspaper and come to her. But she did not.

So when she had seen her young Gryffindor earlier that evening, her hopes had been shattered. And that red headed little freak was the reason. But were they really together she wondered. Hermione did say that they were only having dinner. She noticed the seriousness in Hermione's voice. And Narcissa knew that her Mia would never lie to her. But that did nothing for her heart. Just seeing her with someone else hurt. And they weren't even near each other.

'I guess that's how she felt when she saw the picture in the Dailey Prophet' Narcissa murmured as she slowly unzipped the back of her dress.

_Tap_

_Tap _

She quickly zipped her dress back up and let the familiar owl into the room.

Nervously she untied the letter attached to its leg and began to read it.

_Narcissa,_

_Please meet me at Brews and Stews cafe at 2:30pm tomorrow._

_We need to talk._

_H.G_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey people thanks for the reviews. I have to dedicate this chapter to **Shellatrix3**, girl if I never read your update I would have one so soon. So thank you ;) This chapter is a short one. And I think that it could be the last one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em>I've been alone with you inside my mind<em>

_If you could only see_

_My heart is bleeding_

* * *

><p>Narcissa opened the door to Brews and Stews Café. Although she did not reply to Hermione's note, she decided that she would go and meet her. However, she would mask her feelings. Her heart was more vulnerable recently than what it had ever been. She had never been hurt by anyone. Not even Lucius. But she had never loved someone like how she loved Hermione. The experience was as if she was walking into the unknown. She could not go on what she saw or what she heard it was how she felt. It was frightening for her. She was sacred. She did not want to be rejected but she did not want to go on with life wondering what could have happened.<p>

As she entered the café she immediately spotted the curly haired witch. She slowly made her table.

"Miss Granger." She murmured

Hermione's eyes slowly racked up Narcissa's body, taking her in. Dressed in navy blue robes, she looked eatable. Hermione smiled.

"Ms Black" The brunette gestured the blonde to sit. "Thank you for coming."

Ignoring Hermione's sudden politeness as a sign of a white flag of surrender, Narcissa took it as a way to infuriate her.

"At least one of us has the decency to show up." She snapped .

The brunette's head cocked to the side. Her lips twitched wanting to smile.

"You are referring to the dinner invitation?"

Narcissa looked at Hermione pointedly. "You read the letters?"

"Nearly two months too late." Hermione nodded and reached for the teapot. "Tea?"

"Yes" The blonde answered.

She watched as Hermione carefully poured the steaming liquid into her cup. Her right hand gripped the handle of the pot. While the fingers of her left hand held the lid on the pot. Narcissa could not recall how many times those fingers had driven her wild in pleasure. Light caresses, soft grasps to tight gripping and hard penetration. For her their sex life was explosive. Her usual cold and distant demeanour would vanish whenever the young Gryffindor touched her.

Much to Narcissa's surprise it was she who was the wanton not Hermione. The bookworm was selfless in every form always bringing Narcissa to her peak before herself, never letting her fall asleep without at least making her come more than twice.

"Still one sugar?"

Distracted by those very skilful fingers Narcissa whispered "Yes."

"You are probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here." Hermione spoke quietly as she poured milk into Narcissa's cup.

"If you are here to tell me about your relationship with young Weaselly you can forget it." Narcissa spoke coldly.

Hermione felt herself wanting to smile at the older witch's bluntness. Instead she gently removed the teaspoon from the cup while she composed herself.

"I can assure you now Narcissa." She said seriously "That Ronald and I are not an item."

She felt necessary to carry on when Narcissa's eyes narrowed almost like a cat.

"And after the way I spoke to him last night he probably would not want to even be friends with me."

The blonde hid her triumph by sipping her tea. Her instincts were right. Hermione was nothing more than an acquaintance of Weaslley's. Oh how she was relieved that her worst fear had not come true. She did not know how she could have handled seeing the love of her life in the arms of an obnoxious young man.

Hermione was finding it difficult to carry on talking. Narcissa was not helping by being sharp and looking far too sexy for her own good. She sighed inwardly, she was there to try and make a mend of things and all she could think about is how she could get Narcissa home and into her bed. Sex was never one of the problems they had. She quickly took another sip of her tea to drown her arising arousal.

"So that brings me to the reason why I want to talk to you." Hermione murmured.

Narcissa nodded hoping that the younger witch would just say that she loves her and they can carry on with their life together. But she was disappointed.

"I am sorry Narcissa." Hermione apologised "That night you came over to my flat. My actions were inexcusable."

The blonde stared down into her cup as she listened to the brunette. Of the times they had argued in the past it was Hermione who apologised first. Even if she was right she always gave in. No one would believe it but it was true. Narcissa had Hermione wrapped around her little finger. And she silently admitted to herself that this time it was unfair. But she would not blatantly apologise, she was still a woman of pride.

"You were not the only one who crossed the line that night." The blonde whispered.

Hermione knew that it would be as close to an apology she would get from the stubborn blonde. She accepted it anyway. It was not like she was in the position to demand anything from the siren that sat opposite her.

"How have you been?" She asked concerned.

"How do you think I've been?" Narcissa retorted.

Hermione studied the older witch for a moment.

"Well you look a little tired." And in need of a good fuck she thought. "Still beautiful though. But when are you not?"

Narcissa raised her eyebrow.

"In terms of your emotions." Hermione elaborated. "I still cannot read you."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Narcissa's quietness was making Hermione feel uncomfortable. In her opinion the blonde was rather bored and couldn't really care what happened between them.

"Have dinner with me tonight." The brunette changed the subject.

Narcissa bit her lip. She desperately wanted to throw her arms around Hermione's neck and kiss her. Instead she looked down at her laced fingers on her lap

Hermione took Narcissa's silence as an indication of rejection.

"The letters that you sent were beautiful." The brunette said softly. "My only regret is that I didn't read them sooner. Then perhaps things may have turned out different."

Narcissa smirked. Her young Gryffindor was beginning to lose confidence. It was amusing to see the usual fast mouth witch search for the right words and then speak nervously. Her rather sullen mood at being disappointed of Hermione's failure to tell her that she loved her had vanished. There was still hope for them. She just needed to be more patient and less argumentative or she could risk losing her again.

"I'll have dinner with you." Narcissa murmured as she raised her head.

"Ok." Hermione tried to say as casually as possible.

* * *

><p>They dinned in a muggle Italian restaurant. It was quiet and formal. Hermione told Narcissa she looked beautiful. Narcissa replied with a small smile. They spoke only in relation to what they were going to eat. Half way through the meal they failed to notice that they had nearly consumed nearly two bottles of wine.<p>

Hermione's cheeks had flush adorably. Narcissa knew that the brunette was rather tipsy and was desperately trying to find start a conversation. The brunette would nearly utter a word but then quickly reach for her glass and swallow what she was meant to say.

"Do you have something to tell me?" She asked.

Hermione reached for her glass and took another gulp for courage.

"Hypothetically speaking." She said slowly placing her glass on the table. "If I was to tell you just how much I need you, would you come home tonight?"

Narcissa bit her lip and looked down at her napkin.

"Or would you not believe me because a love this easy never turns out right." She whispered. "I'm trying to change our situation you deserve something good in your life."

In her boldness Hermione reached out for Narcissa's hand and gently caressed the blonde's fingers. The contact sent a shiver down the older witch's spine.

"Look at me." She asked.

A weary set of blue eyes slowly rose to a hopeful set of brown.

"I am sorry about what happened between us." She murmured. "We have waited far too long. Please don't let that hinder what we could have together."

"Hypothetically speaking." The older witch whispered. "I never left you."

Hermione responded by gently squeezing Narcissa's hand. They were finally starting to get somewhere, even if it was in hypothetical terms. It was a start. Not the ideal start for either of them but a start.

Narcissa cleared her throat and announced that they should finish their meal.

Always so formal Hermione thought. But she listened and ate her food with one hand. The other still linked with the blonde's.

After they had eaten Hermione asked Narcissa if she would like to go for a walk. The blonde merely nodded.

Narcissa was enjoying their walk along the footpath of a busy muggle street. They were silent but it was not uncomfortable or tense as it had been in the previous times they had been together. It was a silence of nerves and anticipation of what was going to happen next between them. And she welcomed it somewhat as patiently as she could.

"What do you think the future holds for you?" Hermione broke the silence.

Narcissa stole a glance at the brunette. This was not what she had expected.

"I have no idea at the moment." She said honestly. "I know I can't stay at the Three Broomsticks forever so I would have to look for a house soon."

Hermione nodded.

"I did not think about the freedom I would acquire once the divorce was finalised." Narcissa carried on. "Now I have it, I'm not too sure what to do."

Hermione thought for a moment before saying; "You should do the very thing you had hoped on doing once you divorced Lucius."

Clever as usual Narcissa thought. She knew what Hermione was doing and she could play that game.

"How can I if it involves another who may not share the same mutual interest as I?" She asked innocently.

Hermione smiled. "You would be surprised Ms Black."

Narcissa slowed her pace. "Now we can't base your theory on assumption."

Hermione stopped.

'_Got you'_ Narcissa thought and smirked.

The blonde held her breath as Hermione closed in on her. The brunette slowly reached out and brushed her fingers on Narcissa's cheek. She slowly ex haled and leaned into the caress. She did not know who much she missed the contact between them until that moment. It felt surreal.

"I've missed you." Hermione whispered.

Narcissa closed her eyes over the words she had longed to hear for what seemed like forever.

"I have missed you more." The blonde murmured.

Narcissa's eyes shot open when she felt Hermione's warm fingers leave her. In a moment she nearly panicked until the brunette gently reached for her hand and began to walk quite fast down the footpath.

"Where are we going?" Narcissa asked confused.

"Home." Hermione said quickly.

* * *

><p>They had not even managed to close the door to Hermione's flat, when the brunette kissed Narcissa. It was gentle and sweet. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and deepened the kiss. She ever so slowly entered her tongue into the younger witch's mouth, exploring its depths and eventually tangling with her tongue with Hermione's. They stood like that kissing for what seemed like an eternity.<p>

A groan escaped from Hermione's throat as she, almost heart breakingly broke the kiss, earning an equal moan of displeasure from her love. She held the blonde's head between her hands and looked into those now sparkling blue eyes. She couldn't resist it. She kissed Narcissa again on the lips and then on the forehead, nose and both cheeks.

"I have never stopped loving you Cissy." Hermione whispered. "And I'm so sorry."

Narcissa felt hot tears fall down her cheeks at her Mia's admission of love for her. Or perhaps it was that she called her Cissy that had done it. Whatever it was, she never had never felt so relieved in her life.

Hermione however took Narcissa's tears the wrong way, immediately thinking that the older witch was sad. So she pulled her into a hug and slowly caressed her fingers through long strands of hair.

"Everything is going to be okay." She murmured into Narcissa's hair. "We can finally be happy now Cissy."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hey people. Thanks for the reviews I couldn't leave this story the way it ended in the last chapter. So here's another chapter…It's a Friday night and I've got nothing better else to do… FYI there's a bit of sexy time in this one..So if you don't like Femmeslash then don't bloody read it!...other than that enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything..

_There is nothing I wouldn't do for you my baby girl_

_And you know it_

_No one else that means more to me in the whole world_

_And you know it_

_No one else I would be with if I had one wish_

_And you know it_

_No one else that could ever love you like this_

_And you know it_

_Scribe_

* * *

><p>It had been six months since that fateful night at the muggle Italian restaurant and then later at Hermione's flat. And the couple were happy. Narcissa moved out of her room at the Three Broomsticks a little hesitant at first but then relented when Hermione told her that it was pointless staying in the pub if she was going to spend all her time at Hermione's flat, it calmed her somewhat.<p>

Hermione went on furthermore to say to Narcissa that she did not need to worry about what people would say about her living with Hermione without telling anyone about their relationship. It was their business and no one else's. She also reminded Narcissa that she had already taken the first big step by divorcing Lucius, she did not have to come out until she was ready. The only other person who did deserve to know was Draco.

Narcissa had met Draco alone for dinner. They chatted lightly about what was going on in his life. He seemed nervous and then sighed with relief as his mother told him about her relationship with Hermione. Perhaps it was the first time he had heard his mother speak with such passion in her voice. He was happy to finally see life in her face and hear it in her voice.

As their dinner came to an end he told her that he was seeing someone very special to him. Narcissa smiled at her only child and hugged him when he admitted to her that his love interest was a muggle born woman. She said to him that he should hold on to the love he had found and never let her go. No matter what blood status the woman carried.

She went home to a very worried Hermione sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine in her hand. She laid down resting her head on the brunette's lap and told her about her dinner with her son. As Hermione's fingers ran through her blonde hair she reached up for the glass of wine and drained it. All her worries had gone. Her son had not spat on her and walked away. He stayed and listened. He told her that he would always love her and that he was stunned at how happy Hermione made her.

The couple spent the next few months just living. They spent their weekends exploring muggle London. And during the week Hermione would go to work in the morning and come home to taste Narcissa's attempt of making her dinner, the muggle way. At first the brunette received meals that were either burnt, rock hard or under cooked. And then after a few weeks of trying, her cooking improved immensely and Hermione told her love that if she didn't stop cooking so well, she would have go for a morning run to keep her weight down. Narcissa took it as a compliment and suggested that they could find other ways to burn dinner off.

Which now brought Hermione to the present time. How she let Narcissa take her wand and use it to bind her to a chair was beyond her. But then all the blonde had to do was pout and she got what she wanted. In all the torment of her life this had to be the worse.

"Please let me go Cissy." Hermione begged.

The blonde who was stark naked walked forward and draped each of her legs over Hermione and sat down on her lap. She smirked when her movements caused Hermione to groan and try but failed to reach forward. Hermione then tried to lean her head forward but didn't get very far as there was an invisible force holding her neck in place.

"Cissy." She growled

Narcissa just smiled oh too sweetly.

Hermione watched with the utmost arousal as Narcissa slowly trailed the tips of her fingers down her throat to finally tease one rosy red nipple.

"You look almost savage Miss Granger." Narcissa said seductively.

Hermione's nostrils flared but she did not say anything. Until Narcissa licked her thumb and brushed it over her clit. She moaned and bit her lip.

"You are driving me crazy Cissy." Hermione grounded out. "Let me go."

The blonde shook her head.

"Oh God!" Hermione moaned as Narcissa slipped two fingers into her depths and began to ride herself.

The blonde pushed her hips forward and back as her fingers entered herself and then exited. Hermione growled as she watched the pale woman's full breasts bounce up and down.

Narcissa placed one hand on Hermione's shoulder and leant forward and moaned in the younger witch's ear. She was close to her climax and her last movement only gave more access for her fingers to bring her over the edge.

Hermione could see that Narcissa was close. The blonde's usual pale face was a light shade of pink. Her breath was getting heavier and heavier. Her movements were becoming more urgent and faster. And it was stirring a raging hunger in Hermione. To add fuel to the fire she could smell her Cissy's distinctive sent. She closed her eyes hoping that when they reopened she would be free.

It did not happen. In fact it got worse for Hermione. Narcissa's moans got louder. Her head tilted back as she rode herself into abyss. And Hermione could do nothing but watch as the older witch came.

Narcissa shuddered as the waves of her orgasm drifted away. She opened her eyes and smiled at Hermione. She removed herself off the younger witch and retrieved her robe off the floor, quickly covering herself and headed toward the bathroom.

"Are you going to let me go?" A strained voice asked from behind her.

"Oh sorry darling." Narcissa apologised and strutted toward the table.

Once Narcissa lifted the spell and freed Hermione she placed the wand back on to the table and turned back toward the bathroom.

Hermione rushed forward and hurled the blonde onto the kitchen bench. Narcissa gasped in surprise.

"Did you honestly think that I'd let you go after _that?_" Hermione whispered harshly as she parted the older witch's legs and stepped in between them.

The blonde bit her lip and then groaned as Hermione grabbed her by the front of her robe and pulled her forward into a searing kiss.

Their tongues tangled in a battle while Hermione roughly pulled the robe off Narcissa's chest. Pure hunger for the blonde over rode her usual gentle approach as she licked, sucked and nipped her way down the side of Narcissa's neck and onto her collar bone.

Narcissa arched forward as Hermione at first swirled her tongue around her nipple and then around the areola of her breast before taking it into her mouth. She loved it when Hermione was barely uncontrollable. For some reason it made her feel lusted over. She knew Hermione would always love her but just feeling the young Gryffindor's raw passion excited her in a way she could not explain.

Hermione was enjoying making the older witch moan. She had always been a person who liked knowing if her efforts were any good. She quickly broke away from one breast and gave the other attention. Narcissa's fingers were lost in her hair, her legs wrapped around her waist. She was clearly enjoying what she was getting.

The curly haired witch kissed her way up to Narcissa's mouth and backed away staring into those blue eyes.

Their eye's played games with each other. Teasing, searching and warning.

As fast as a fox Hermione pushed two fingers into Narcissa without warning. Involuntarily the pale woman's hips arched forward to welcome her.

"Uh.." Narcissa moaned raising her eyebrow.

Hermione began to pump her fingers slowly in and out of the blonde flicking the fingertips as they withdrew.

"Oh…Mia.." Narcissa groaned tilting her head back.

"Look at me" The brunette demanded.

Narcissa lowered her chin and opened her eyes.

"I should be the only one making you come that hard." Hermione grunted moving her fingers further into Narcissa.

"Ohhhhh!" The blonde groaned at the welcomed thrust.

Her hips answered Hermione by eagerly meeting each thrust the brunette made. She did find it difficult to hold eye contact with the brunette. For she just wanted her throw her head back and scream.

"This is what you wanted wasn't it?" Hermione whispered and then answered her own question. "Tease me to get ravished."

The blonde could barely focus on what Hermione was saying as she felt the fringes of an intense orgasm building between her legs. She just bit her lip and failed to stifle a moan.

Then out of nowhere Hermione's fingers stopped moving.

Narcissa was quickly brought out of her haze of building pleasure and frowned.

Hermione smirked.

When Narcissa went to move her hips Hermione withdrew completely.

Narcissa growled and her blue eyes narrowed.

"You know what to say." Hermione teased.

"Please Mia." She begged.

Hermione's fingers lunged into her again making her moan loudly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Hermione whispered.

The blonde moved her hips causing friction with Hermione's fingers. But it was not as good as before.

"Only you." Narcissa grounded out. "I only want you."

Without hesitation Hermione picked the pace of her fingers up. Surging into Narcissa and flexing her fingers as they not quite withdrew. Narcissa began to moan again and Hermione went even more impossibly faster.

"Oh….M…I…A!" Narcissa screamed as her hips arched toward her young Gryffindor.

If it was possible Narcissa felt as though Hermione sent to the stars. She forgot about her past. How cold of a person she was. How prejudice she had been. At that moment she was just a woman. Not a feared pureblood. Just a woman who was being loved.

Hermione held Narcissa as she shook in pleasure. To see the love of her life like that was enough for her. She was never one in giving only with the expectation of receiving but there was immense satisfaction in seeing Narcissa like this.

The couple spent the rest of that night making love. From gentle love making to rough coupling. Narcissa lost count of how many times she came. But it was always as intense as the last time. Hermione had countlessly thrown her head back and cried out in pleasure.

Tired as she was Narcissa rose from the bed and sashayed her way to the bedroom door before saying. "I hope that you have the stamina to join me in the shower."

Still lying on the bed with her arm over her head, Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You will be the death of me one day woman." She muttered.

Narcissa smirked.

"Then it's a good thing that you are prepared to kiss my ass for the rest of your life." She teased before racing to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>So what did ya's think?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey Peeps..Thanks for the reviews! I'm sad to say that **this is the end** for Rolling in the deep. I can't possibly go any further than this. And if I did it would probably be all lemon and no juice…hehehe…Once again thank for the reviews…ENJOY

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

Epilogue

_Let's go to a place only lovers go  
>To a spot that we've never known<br>To the top of the clouds we're floating away yeah  
>Ooh this feels so crazy<br>Oh this love is blazing  
>Baby we're so high<br>Walking on cloud 9  
>-John Legend-<em>

* * *

><p>"You stepped on a crack you married a rat!" A tiny voice yelled.<p>

"I'm sure your mother would not like being compared to a rat." Hermione teased looking down at where the voice came from.

The little girl giggled.

Lyra Cairo Black-Granger was Hermione's heart and the four year old knew it. Physically Lyra was almost exactly like Narcissa, just a smaller version. Pale with blue eyes and one very aristocratic nose. Astonishingly, she had curly blonde hair. Her character however, was all her own.

Lyra voiced her dislike whenever Narcissa would dress her in a dress and have tea parties with her. Instead she would run to Hermione and beg her to take her outside. She loved getting dirty in the backyard. And much to Narcissa's dismay Hermione couldn't deny their daughter almost nothing.

The little girl was clever. She already knew how to read and spell most words. Every evening after dinner she and Hermione would read and she would learn new words to spell and pronounce. It was Narcissa the little girl would go to if she wanted to know anything about magic. Hermione made it that way to make Narcissa feel as though she was included in their daughter's education. Though Hermione nearly exploded when Narcissa accidently uttered the words crucio curse and then had to launch into an explanation for the inquisitive four year old.

In Hermione's opinion she could not be happier. It was seven years ago when her and Narcissa started seeing each other. A year later they split up. And it was eight months after their reconciliation they announced their engagement to the wizardry world, after buying a house together. People were shocked but the couple only cared about what those who were close to them thought. The Weaselly family except for Ronald welcomed Narcissa with open arms. And they were very surprised about Harry and Ginny knowing before anyone else. Draco still called addressed Hermione as Granger but he no longer held any malice toward her.

Their wedding was a private affair with close friends and family. The honey moon was a cruise on the Nile River. They had such a memorable time in Egypt they gave that country's capital as a middle name to their daughter. Narcissa insisted that they follow the Black family tradition of naming their baby after a constellation.

Hermione remembered the strain on the marriage it took to have a baby. She fell pregnant twice and lost both babies in miscarriage. She felt like a failure. Narcissa did not know what to do until Ginny suggested that she get pregnant. After all, she had been successful with Draco.

Hermione would always be grateful to her wife for giving her their child. Watching Narcissa grow round with their baby made Hermione more protective than ever before. Hermione insisted that she do the cooking, cleaning and laundry. At first she had done it the muggle way until Narcissa reached her third trimester. The brunette who was still working full time did not want to waste a moment with the blonde and on more than one occasion she would utter a spell to clean the house. She and Narcissa would constantly argue about the blonde not being allowed to do anything but read, watch tv ,eat, shower and go to the toilet. The blonde argued that it would do her body good if she could go for a walk in a park. And when that did not work, she would pout. Hermione would roll her eyes and say 'only if I come with you.'

As the pregnancy furthered Hermione and Narcissa noticed that the baby was of magical ability. Whenever Hermione would read to Narcissa's belly a soft light would illuminate Narcissa. Whenever Narcissa was angry or in a fit of tears bright red sparks would shot from her belly. One time Hermione had to dodge a red spark that burnt Narcissa's 15th century painting. From that moment on Hermione tried very hard not to upset Narcissa in the fear of their growing baby's wrath.

And then when Hermione held Lyra in her arms for the first time it was a special moment for the curly haired witch. Tears of happiness welled in her eyes as two little blue eyes stared at her. In that moment the bookworm finally understood the meaning of love at first sight.

Shaking the memories away Hermione moved one shopping bag to her other hand.

"Come on baby, we should hurry home. Mummy is cooking dinner." Hermione said holding her hand out.

"And then for dessert can I have chocolate ice-cream?" Lyra asked nicely, fluttering her blonde lashes up at her Mum.

"Of course you can." Hermione smiled. "But you must eat your dinner first."

They walked a further two blocks before reaching the stairs to the house. Once inside Lyra raced into the kitchen calling Narcissa.

"Mummy!" Lyra ran to Narcissa who was standing over the stove top stirring something that smelt like Bolognese sauce.

"Hello sweetie." Narcissa giggled as the four year old hugged her leg.

Hermione stood at the kitchen door just watching her wife and their daughter. She could spend an entire day just observing Narcissa and Lyra interact with each other. And every time she did see precious moments like that, her heart would turn over. Both blonde's gave her everything she would ever need.

She walked forward and placed both shopping bags on the bench and closed in on Narcissa. Somehow the older witch had not aged. She looked as youthful as she had ever been. And dressed in grey sweat pants and a white tank top, she could not be more appealing in that instant than if she was wearing a ball gown.

Hermione snaked a hand around Narcissa's waist and kissed her on the side of the head.

"I trust that you stuck to the shopping list I gave you." Narcissa teased.

Hermione laughed and kissed her again.

"If you wanted me to stick to the list then you shouldn't have sent your daughter with me." Hermione whispered in the blonde's ear.

Lyra broke away from Narcissa and looked up at her parents.

"Oh my daughter now." Narcissa nearly laughed. "She wasn't mine when her kindergarten teacher informed us of her high intelligence quotient."

"She's definitely your daughter when it comes to her uncanny ability to get me to do nearly anything for her, even if it means I get into trouble over it." Hermione smiled.

Narcissa smirked.

"Mummy!" Lyra said getting the attention of her parents.

"I get to have chocolate ice-cream for dessert." The little girl said smugly.

"Is that right?" Narcissa said and raised her eyebrow at Hermione.

"Yes Mum said that I can but I have to eat all of my dinner first." Lyra smiled.

Eyes still held to Narcissa, Hermione said. "Like I said she's your daughter."

After dinner the family followed their usual routine. Hermione and Narcissa would clean up. Lyra would go into her part of the library and choose a book. When the cleaning up was finished the three would sit in the living room while Lyra would read her chosen book. Afterward, Narcissa would bath Lyra while Hermione prepared the little witch's bedtime milk. And together Narcissa and Hermione would tuck their daughter into her bed and read until the little blonde fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Much later that night Narcissa walked into their bedroom to find Hermione sitting on the edge of their bed starring into thin air. Concerned she went and stood in front of the brunette and caressed her cheek.<p>

"Is something bothering you my love?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione looked up and smiled.

"No. Not at all." She said wrapping her arms around Narcissa's thighs and pulling her between her legs. "I was just thinking about how grateful I should be to Ginny and Harry."

Narcissa ran her fingers through Hermione's mass of wild curls. "Why should you be grateful to the Potters?"

Hermione kissed Narcissa's belly and mumbled into something.

"Sorry I missed that." Narcisaa giggled.

"If they didn't get hot and flustered for each other that night at the Leaky Cauldron and leave when they did." Hermione looked up. "I would not have spoken to you."

Narcissa cocked her head to the side as Hermione carried on.

"I'm just grateful to them because I wouldn't have you or Lyra."

Narcissa smiled.

"Then show me just how grateful you are to have me in your life." Narcissa teased and then moaned when Hermione wetly kissed her clit, soaking a patch on her sweats.

Hermione broke away and then quickly explained herself to Narcissa.

"We should probably put a silencing charm on the room. Especially after what happened the last time."

Narcissa giggled at the memory and let Hermione say the spell before pushing her down on the bed.

* * *

><p>That's it peeps..finito, kuamutu, finished..what did ya's think?<p> 


End file.
